


Scott/Derek Pirate!AU

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Digital Art, M/M, Old work, Picspam, Pirates, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The images and textures aren't mine. Image is semi-worksafe. Comments and kudos are love. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott/Derek Pirate!AU

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/JSrjHt2.png)


End file.
